I Won't Leave You
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Elena finds out she is pregnant. Shocked but happy, Stefan helps out in anyway he can. Will they be able to be parents? Read and review! Shocking ending that changes everything!
1. Chapter 1

I Won't Leave You

A/N: Wow, I'd never thought this day would come when I would have written 50 stories on one website! I owe it ALL to you guys for reading, reviewing, the favorites and author alerts and favorite authors. They mean the WORLD to me and I COULD NOT have done it without you! I would also like to take the time to thank my beat friend in real life, sayianprincess1992. Most of these stories would not be up here if it wasn't for her giving me ideas. Heck, sometimes she doesn't even know! Lol. So anyways, I think that this is truly amazing that I have come this far as a writer. I used to suck at writing, but now it's second nature to me. I LOVE writing and hopefully someday will make a career out of it. Like, I could be a best selling author like Stephanie Meyer. (doubt THAT but there's no harm in trying)

So far my stories haven't been boring. (or atleast I hope they haven't). I sure hope my 50th story doesn't disappoint, and if it does, please tell me how I can make it better and improve my writing. Sure, this isn't really a big deal like writing 100 or 200 stories on a site, but I just wanted to acknowledge the fact that I'm half way to 100 stories. Wow, can't believe I'm hitting the half mark already.

Again, I want to thank every single one of you who have brightened my day by reading and giving me feedback. There were times where writing didn't even interest me but all I had to do was look at your reviews and that motivation would flare itself back up inside of me. I love you guys. You have no idea how much. I hope more of my stories are as exciting and intriguing! Ok I think I'm going to quit rambling and just let you read the story already. Enjoy!

Summary: Elena finds out she is pregnant. Shocked but happy, Stefan helps out in anyway he can. Will they be able to be parents? Read and review! Shocking ending that changes everything!

Chapter 1

Elena heaved out her contents for the tenth time that day. Her face was pale and knuckles were white as ice. She had a death grip on the bowl, afraid that if she let even the slightest pressure off she would fall head first into her own vomit. Elena slumped onto the cold tile floor, letting her hot forehead cool against the white marble. She looked up to see Stefan walk in, helping her up to her feet and walked her to the bed where she laid down, burying her face into the pillow. "What's wrong with me?" she cried out, the tears flowing.

Stefan sighed, sitting on the bed besides her. "You're probably just sick Elena. We'll go to the doctor in a few minutes."

Elena unhid her face from the pillow and smiled at him. "Thank you." She pecked him on the cheek before getting up and going to make her some tea. Stefan followed her, still unsure if she should drink anything if she couldn't keep it down.

Elena walked stiffly into the kitchen and mechanically got herself a a glass and poured herself some already made tea. She took a few sips, feeling the taste of her lunch in her throat as she swallowed, a sick feeling washed over her but she ignored it. Stefan could see his wife having a hard time so he stepped in to help. Carefully, he held the glass for her and got a straw. Elena muttered a "thank you" in his direction as she watched him go.

Damon soon came in, plopping himself down and taking a blood bag from the fridge, staring at Elena with amusement. "What with you, baby cakes?"

Elena glared, not in the mood for Damon's games. "Save it Damon. I've had a long day."

"What's wrong? Is my broody brother too much for you? Because you can always come to fun side and loosen up a bit."

Elena sighed as another wave of uneasiness hit her and she dashed to the bathroom, flinging the door shut behind her and emptied her stomach once again to the awaiting toilet. Stefan came into the kitchen and stole a glance at his brother before sitting down at the table. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

Damon sighed, throwing his empty blood bag into the trash can. "She's just sick Stefan. Nothing major."

"But what if there is something seriously wrong?" Stefan probed, searching for answers. "What if she has a virus?"

"Then the doctors will give her some medicine. Problem solved. Goodbye." Damon concluded, walking out of the kitchen and to the living room where his alcohol awaited him.

Stefan sighed, clearly his brother wasn't going to be of much help with the issue. He would have to do it alone.

Elena came back from the bathroom, looking more pale and sicker then Stefan had ever seen her. He calmly walked over to her and rubbed the side of her head with his hand, caressing it softly. "It'll be ok Elena. We'll go to the doctor and he will figure out what is wrong with you."

Elena nodded, sliding down into a chair while keeping her gaze locked onto Stefan. "I hope I get some medicine soon."

Stefan smiled. "Are you all ready to go?"

Elena nodded. "Yes, I want to find out what has been making me sick for the past three weeks."

Stefan nodded as he walked out the front door with Elena, leaving a smirking Damon behind.

They soon arrived at the doctor's office and went inside. Elena took a look around at the ugly yellow walls and the TV in the upper corner where there were chairs lined up on the walls. Elena sat down while Stefan talked to the receptionist. She grabbed a magazine and flipped through it, finding nothing of interest in it's covers so she set it aside and waited for Stefan to return. Stefan soon returned and sat down next to her, draping his arm lazily around her as she snuggled up against him.

"Elena Gilbert?" the doctor called suddenly, looking at the clipboard in her hand.

"That's us." Elena stood up and walked into the office with Stefan, hoping that another bout of sickness wouldn't wash over her.

"Well, it looks like you're perfectly fine." Elena stared at the doctor, baffled by what she just said.

"How am I 'fine' if I keep throwing up?"

The doctor smiled. "That's called Morning Sickness, it's what you have when you are expecting."

Elena and Stefan looked at each other and then shook their heads. The possibility of getting pregnant by a vampire was slim to none. There was no way Elena could be pregnant! But try explaining that to a doctor. "I'm sorry, but I don't think Elena is pregnant. We haven't had sex in weeks."

The doctor pulled out a pregnancy stick and gave it to Elena. "Just to make sure."

Elena nodded as she took the stick and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came out with her face pale as a ghost and her hand was shaking that held the test with a tiny plus sign on it. The doctor took it and smiled at the expecting parents. "Congratulations! You're going to have a baby!"

Elena's eyes roamed and found Stefan staring at her in shock. "How can this happen?" she hissed quietly.

Stefan responded with a shake of his head, looking at her with equal shock. The doctor smiled at them. "Come back in a few weeks so I can do a check-up on you and the baby."

Elena nodded her thanks as she and Stefan got up and left. Once they were in the car, Elena put her head in her hand and groaned inwardly. She couldn't believe that she was going to have a baby. Damon had told her that procreation between vampires is impossible. Stefan drove carefully back to the boarding house, keeping a keen eye on Elena the whole way there. "How is this possible?" asked Elena, turning in her seat so she was facing Stefan.

Stefan shook his head as he neared the boarding house. "I do not know. Things like this can't happen."

"I'm sure Damon is going to get a kick out of this." Stefan chuckled as Elena smiled at him. "In Georgia he told me that vampires can't procreate."

Stefan nodded, fixing his eyes back onto the road. "He's right, vampires can't procreate. I guess this will blow his theory out of the water."

Elena laughed as Stefan stopped the car infront of the boarding house. She leaned in and gave Stefan a short but sweet kiss on the lips before getting out and walking towards the front door. Stefan followed her, going inside to find Damon sitting in the living room. He smirked at Elena. "So, what's the verdict?"

Elena sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Damon stared at her in shock for a split second before laughing. "Elena, vampires can't procreate!"

Elena huffed. "Well, apparently Stefan is special because he can!"

Damon looked at Stefan whose face mirrored his own shock. "Well, this is an interesting turn of events." His shock turned into a full blown grin.

Stefan ignored his brother and cupped Elena's face in his muscular hands. "I'm going out hunting. I'll be back soon, ok?"

Elena nodded as she kissed him. "Hurry back soon."

Once Stefan was gone, Elena sat down on the couch and watched Damon take a sip from his glass of whiskey. Damon swirled the remaining drops around, watching Elena intently. "Wow, this is new. A vampire pregnancy."

Elena smiled sarcastically. "I should congratulate myself on being the first ever woman to procreate with a vampire."

Damon grinned, swinging the remaining alcohol into the back of his throat. "It's not all that bad. Until Stefan leaves you of course."

Elena gaped at Damon, not believing what she just heard him say. "Stefan would never leave me! How could you say that? Sure we may have never planned to have kids but Stefan will stay by my side through all of this! This is his child, Damon! He wouldn't abandon it!"

Damon sighed, shaking his head. "You may think that and dear brother will most likely be with you throughout the whole time you are carrying the thing, but when it is born he will realize what he got himself into and If he has any balls at all, he will tell you to take care of the kid yourself and then go find another vixen that looks like Katherine."

Damon didn't think he had ever seen a human move as fast as Elena did. In a few seconds, Damon had a bright red hand mark on his cheek and a very pissed off Elena snarling in his face. "You listen here," she sputtered out, her anger taking over her, "Stefan is a fine good husband and he will make a fine good father! I don't know what your generation did when somebody got knocked up by accident but in my generation the father usually stays with the emotionally drained mother who now has a kid for the next 18 years!"

"Rawr, feisty. I like it." Damon dodged the blow Elena threw at him and ducked out of her grasp. "I'm just warning you now that when Stefan sees the child he will have second thoughts. Who would want to take care of a mistake for a portion of their eternal life?"

Elena contemplated slapping Damon again, but figured wasting what energy she had left on him would be a waste. "He won't leave me. I bet you my life on that." Elena gave Damon one final glare before departing to her bedroom.

Damon laughed lightly as he poured himself another glass, smiling to himself. "The poor fool."

The door opened and Stefan walked in, looking satisfied from his animal meal. He looked around until his eyes hit Damon. "Where's Elena?"

Damon pointed to the stairs. "Your pregnant girlfriend is up there. Have fun for the nine months!"

Damon ignored Damon's jabs and raced up the stairs to find a tear streaked Elena sitting on his bed, a running waterfall coursing down her face. Stefan softly walked over to her and sat down on the bed, pulling her close to him. "What's wrong Elena?"

"You won't leave me will you?" Elena suddenly blurted out. She knew she was being stupid, but some of Damon's words stuck with her. How does she knew that when he hears the crying he won't bail?

Shock covered his features in an instant. "Elena, where did this come from? You know that I will never leave you. Did Damon say something?"

Elena nodded, holding onto Stefan while she spoke shakily. "He said that when you see the child you'll leave."

Stefan sighed, anger building up inside towards his brother. "Damon doesn't know anything about having a child. The men in our time would yes, leave their wives for some reason or another, but Elena, I would never leave you. I want this. I want this child, more then I have ever wanted anything else in my life."

Elena nodded, fully believing Stefan's words. "I know you won't."

Stefan kissed Elena passionately, putting all of his love and passion inside of her. Elena kissed back eagerly, gripping Stefan's shirt and slowly started to undo the buttons on it. Stefan caught what she was doing and quickly pulled her hands away. "No Elena, I don't think that this is a good idea."

Elena put her pouty face on, giving Stefan the best begging facial expression she could muster. "Stefan, I'm not a blimp yet, and besides you're not going to hurt the baby. I know you will be careful."

Stefan sighed, giving in to Elena's wishes. He put his hand on her non showing stomach and smiled. "I will."

Elena laughed as she pinned Stefan's arms behind his head and began kissing him furiously, ripping off his garments and discarding them to the floor. Stefan smirked as he complied to Elena's will, knowing that they wouldn't get many chances to do this now.

A/N: I hope the first chapter to this story was good! I have alot of plans and ideas for this story that come into play soon! I know, this is a Stefan and Elena fic but I highly recommend you Delena lovers out there to read. I PROMISE you won't be disappointed! More chapters to come! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elena laid back on the feathery comforts of the bed with her arms wrapped around Stefan. She loved him so much and even more so for giving her this precious gift of life. Stefan's muscles contracted around her small frame, holding her even more closely to him. "I love you." Stefan whispered into her hair, his hot breath causing her hair to lightly shift.

Elena turned sideways so her body was pressed more into his and nuzzled her face into his muscular chest. "I love you too."

"Oh god, enough already."

Elena and Stefan quickly looked up to see Damon standing by the door, a cocky grin plastered on his face. Elena glared. "What are you doing here?"

Damon grinned. "Just stopped by to see you two. Nothing special."

"Well, can you leave now?" Elena asked, annoyance evident in her voice.

"But I just got here!" Damon cried in mock protestant.

Stefan groaned as he kissed Elena on the cheek. "I have to go out and do a few things, but are you going to be ok?"

Elena cast a daringly look at Damon before responding. "I'll be fine. Hurry back."

Stefan nodded and kissed Elena's hand as he got up and brushed past his brother who was now leaning against the doorframe. Elena sighed as she slowly rose out of bed, going into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She came back out to find Damon still in her room. She rolled her eyes. "Can I help you?"

Damon grinned. "Funny you should ask."

Elena sighed as she grabbed a pair of shorts and a red shirt. "Just come out with it Damon. I don't have all day."

"I have all day, better yet all of eternity!" he sniggered, watching Elena become flustered.

"Can you just go? I'm really not in the mood to talk to you, especially after what you said to me yesterday."

Damon's smirk faded and he became serious, all trances of humor wiped away from his ocean orbs. "I wanted to speak with you about that."

Elena turned to him. The anger she felt towards him was still there, but on a much more lesser level. She didn't know if she was still mad at him anymore. He was just too easy to forgive. "Oh, so you came up here to try and talk more sense to me? Well guess what Damon, I'm done listening to you!" She tried to sound angry, but she was failing miserably.

Damon shook his head as he cupped her face with both of his hands. "No, it's my fault. I should have never said those things to you."

Elena stood there, bewildered. She never expected to hear that from Damon. She couldn't believe he was trying to make amends with her. "It's ok." she replied, her eyes locking with his, drowning in his beautiful blue orbs of water.

Damon nodded, walking towards the door and about to take his leave when Elena's voice stopped him. "Damon wait."

Damon stopped there for a second and waited as Elena walked up to him, her eyes never leaving his face. "Thank you." She said at last, her hand grasping his and twisting them together.

Damon nodded, squeezing his hand with hers. "You're welcome."

Elena released his hand after a moment, secretly never wanting to let go. She felt dirty for wanting to be closer with Damon. This was wrong, she was carrying Stefan's child! She couldn't and would not have a relationship with Damon. She loved Stefan. He was her world, her everything. And soon they would have a baby. Slipping out of his grasp with little more difficultly then she would have liked, Elena quickly walked briskly past Damon and climbed down the stairs, going into the living room to wait for Stefan. Damon entered the living room and sat down on the couch, watching the dancing blades of fire flaring up in the fireplace, making crackling noises. Elena looked down at her stomach and the realization that she was pregnant hit her like a ton of bricks. In a couple of months, she was going to be a mom.

She never really thought about it until now. Did she want to be a mom? Was she ready for a baby? She knew that she would keep this child no matter want and would take care of it. She hoped Stefan was excited.

Damon swirled the glass of alcohol in his hands and glanced slyly at Elena. He loved her, especially when she got fired up like she did.

Elena looked over to see Damon looking at her, almost smirking as he did so. She sighed and put her full attention on him. "What?"

Damon grinned. He could clearly hear the annoyance fused with her voice. It enticed him, making him wanting her hear more of her sweet powerful voice. He loved it when she talked that way. "Nothing much Momma."

He dodged the pillow that was thrown at him and continue to grin as Elena's hands curled into fists. "Don't call me that!" she censured strongly.

"Ouch." said Damon as he smirked, making her even more mad.

Elena groaned as she threw her hands up in the air. "Why do I even bother?"

"Is everything ok?"

Elena turned her head to see Stefan in the doorway and breathed a sigh of relief. "Damon's being a jerk like usual."

Stefan shot his brother a chastised look as he walked over to Elena, kissing her softly on her pink flesh. Elena kissed back too before pulling away and smiling with all the love in her eyes. "Let's go out."

Stefan raised his eyebrows. "Where?"

Elena lowered her voice to a whisper even though she knew that Damon would hear. "Anywhere away from Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I heard that."

Elena ignored him as she pulled Stefan towards the door and walked out, slamming the door angrily behind her.

A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I've had writer's block on this story for awhile and am finally glad I got around to updating it. Please leave a review and thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
